


A Happy Cinderella

by Ashling



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, the gay agenda includes feeding hungry kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: "Is this Decadence, miss?"
Relationships: Becky/Sara Crewe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Happy Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



When the lunatic lady had promised Ella food, she’d gone along with it, expecting to steal something and run. But now she was currently perched on a chair by the kitchen fire, toasting her feet with her wet socks hung up to dry and no desire to move. Then the lady came back with game pie and oh, just when Ella felt like she might be full, a cup of something hot and sweet and delicious beyond anything she’d ever drunk before.

When the cook came in, bearing an enormous turkey carcass, Ella tensed up and got ready to grab her shoes and make a run for it; she knew what cooks thought about urchins. But the cook merely sighed and said, “You’ll run out of money one day, Miss Crewe.”

“Oh, I do hope so,” said the young lady. “Just think what a shame it would be to die with money left over. Without getting either fun or good out of it!” Then, to Ella, she added, “I’d give you more right now, but you’d only get sick.”

In came another young lady, this one a little taller than the first, rosy-cheeked and bearing a few letters, which she handed to Miss Crewe with a kiss. 

Ella couldn’t stop herself from staring. She’d heard dire warnings about this sort of thing from her admittedly senile aunt a whole lifetime ago. Up close it was rather nice.

“Is this Decadence, miss?” she managed to ask, once Miss Crewe turned back to her. 

“Oh, absolutely. It doesn’t get more decadent than hot cocoa. Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Ella took a deep drink, to demonstrate.

“Don’t scald yourself with it,” said the taller lady, kindly. “There will be more tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

The ladies looked at each other, and smiled.


End file.
